A process may generate an observable time series that may be modeled as a stochastic process. A stochastic process describes a random process that factors in a probability distribution. The process may be viewed as a base process affected by certain extrinsic events. These events may impact the observed time series values in multiple ways. Yet, the nature of the events or the mechanism by which the events affect the series may not be immediately measurable or known.